3 Years Past (Earth-1992)
Prior Reading You should read Calvin Rankin (Earth-1992) to understand this story. Mountain Village "It's been three years now. I have been searching for over a year now. I miss the Institute, but I know I'll find her soon," thought Mimic to himself. He arrived at a small town near Wundagore Mountain. He walked into town. There were a large amount of people out in what looked to be the town square. A market was taking place. Calvin decided that he would go to the market to grab something to eat as well as ask people if they knew anything involving Wanda. He walked up to a fruit cart, and he bought a piece of fresh fruit to eat. He then began his search again. "I have looked almost everywhere that has ever been important to her. I hope I'll be able to find some real answers here," thought Calvin to himself. He then began his questioning. He asked questions such as, "Would you happen to know a Wanda Maximoff?", and "Have there been any new people who have moved here in the last few months?" At first his questioning was futile, since they spoke only Transian, but after a few minutes, he could speak the language fluently. Most people either ignored him or didn't know anything. Eventually, he found a woman who could help. "Yes, now that I think about it... there was this woman who moved near here a few years ago. I think she lives closer to the base of the mountain with her aunt or something. If I see her again, I'll mentioned you asked. I hope you find her..." said the woman. "My name is Cal," said Mimic. "My name is Angela. Okay Calvin, if I see her I'll tell her a Cal was looking for her. It was nice meeting you," said Angela. "Thank you. You have helped me out a lot," said Cal. "You're welcome. She's lucky to have a guy like you to care for her so much. Bye," said Angela as she walked away down the street and around the corner. Mimic decided that he would search for Wanda immediately. After about a half hour, his mutant detection sense started to pick up a signal. It was someone's who he hadn't felt in a long time. It was Wanda's power signature. Cal then began to fly, so that he could find her more quickly. He felt great joy knowing that he was going to find his past love again alive. He noticed that her power signature was getting stronger, but he didn't see Wanda anywhere. While stopping to look around he saw a tall tree near him began to fall, and it hit him, knocking him to the ground. Not an Expected Welcoming Having Wolverine's regeneration, Cal got up and put his bones back into where they were suppose to be. "What was that," thought to Calvin to himself. He began to quickly look around. He didn't see anyone. He then used Wolverine's heightened senses to smell and listen to the area around him. He smelled Wanda and he noticed her power signature was close as well. Cal then started to follow the scent. With gusts of wind, he lifted himself into the air. Calvin then put a telekinetic forcefield around himself in case something else happened. "Where's Wanda? I need to know if she's okay, and make sure he doesn't get hurt by whomever is attacking me," he thought. Calvin then looked and found a woman standing a few hundred yards away. He started to fly towards her. As he got closer, he noticed there was another woman standing there as well. Finally he was able to see that it was Wanda and some old woman standing next to her. "I need to go warn them," thought Calvin as he began to fly quicker. Once he was only a hundred yards away, Wanda lifted her hand, and sent a hex bolt in his direction. The wind around him began to become violent, and he was sent crashing towards the ground. "What is she doing?" thought Calvin to himself. Cal stood up to find another few hex bolts were being sent in his direction. He put up another telekinetic forcefield, and started to run towards her. He kept on dodging many hex bolts. He was getting pretty close when another couple of hex bolts hit his forcefield, which caused them to disrupt. The telekinetic energy then lashed back at him. "What should I do? I don't want to hurt her... but she's leaving me with no choice. I need to just knock her out, so then when she awakes I can talk to her and reason with her." He stretched his arm into the air and summoned lightning bolt that he sent crashing down towards Wanda. The Scarlet Witch then put up a forcefield around her and the old woman for protection. He kept on sending down lightning as he started running towards her again. He also then started to shoot an optic blast. Once he was a few yards, Wanda dispersed her force field, which pushed him back. "Wanda, stop this!" yelled Mimic into Wanda's mind telepathically. Wanda then stopped moving for a split second. Cal then began charging towards her again. The old woman then stepped in front of her and began to shake her. "What are you doing, Wanda? You have to stop him before he hurts us," said the old woman. "Aunt Agatha... something's wrong," responded Wanda. Agatha? "Wait... Agatha... She looks just like... No, it can't be... Agatha Harkness!" thought Cal to himself. "Wanda, it's me... Cal..." said Mimic. "Aunt Agatha... You just revealed to me that I had powers that I instinctively know how to use. Then you tell me someone is after us. If he wanted to, he could hurt us right now, but he isn't. And, there's something familiar about him," said Wanda. "Listen to your Aunt Agatha!" demanded Agatha. "Wanda, what's going on... Agatha Harkness is not your aunt," said Mimic telepathically. "What?" said Wanda. Agatha looked at her with a confused look. "Don't you remember? She was your teacher, but she is not a part of your family. She's dead! Your family is with the Avengers and the people who care about you. It's me, Calvin. I care about you. Please come with me. We need to talk," said Mimic telepathically. Wanda's face was becoming more distressed. "Agatha dead... Avengers... Cal.." said Wanda. "What's going on with you?! Finish him!" yelled Agatha. "I can't," said Wanda as she fell to her knees as she grabbed her head and began to tear up. "Fine, I guess I'll have to take care of this myself!" yelled Agatha as she turned around. Her arms then started to stretch out and form large blades. Agatha then charges at Mimic. Agatha makes a large gash in Cal's chest, since he was caught by surprise. Mimic then regenerates and shoots an optic blast at Agatha. It made a hole that went right through her. It then suddenly regenerated. "Ha! Nice try!" yelled Agatha. "Great!" thought Mimic to himself. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" yelled Agatha as she lunged at him again. Mimic then surrounded himself in telekinetic forcefield with Jean's powers. Agatha kept relentlessly slashing at the forcefield. The attack was putting a great strain on Cal's mind. Mimic then used Jean's telepathy to enter Agatha's mind. Agatha tried to resist, but Cal broke in. "Shut down!" ordered Cal telepathically. Agatha suddenly stopped moving, and shortly afterwards, she fell to the ground. "It worked? I don't think my strength would have that immediate of an effect," thought Cal to himself as he put down his force field. He then looked over to find Wanda with her arm outstretched pointing towards Agatha. "I remember," said Wanda. A New Beginning-Calvin/Wanda Calvin walked up to Wanda and helped her up. "What do you remember?" asked Cal hopefully. "This isn't my home... I don't have an aunt Agatha... I'm Wanda... The Scarlet Witch... A member of the Avengers..." said Wanda. "That's good," said Mimic as he hugged her. "How did you find me and why are you here?" asked Wanda. "Because I still care about you," responded Cal. "I still love you," said Wanda as she kissed him. After having a moment together, Calvin said, "Let's find out who this aunt Agatha is." He reached down and touched Agatha's face. He then accesses Rogue's absorption abilities, and begins to absorb Agatha. After he takes his hand off her, Wanda looked to find Agatha reverted into a Skrull. "The Skrull's brainwashed you and brought you here to remain monitored. They replaced you with one of their agents, but the agent was unable to control your powers. The Skrull went mad. It actually believed it was you. The Skrull here was meant to keep a close eye on you," said Calvin. "What do you mean by mad?" asked Wanda. "I'll have to explain to you what has happened later. For now, I should probably bring this Skrull back to Xavier," said Mimic. "Then I'm going with you. I've never stopped loving you, and I want to go through with our plans," said Wanda. "Me too," responded Mimic. Mimic then called the Professor. Charles was glad to hear from him. Storm and Jean were sent in the Blackbird to pick up Cal, Wanda, and the Skrull. Once back at the mansion, Wanda talked to Cal and Charles. She was filled in on what her impostor had done, and she felt terrible about it. Wanda then asked if there was a place for her at the Xavier Institute, and Charles said, "Of course. There's always been a place here for you." Shortly afterwards, Mimic and Wanda fulfilled their teenage dream by finally getting married. Category:Stories Category:Earth-1992 Category:Events Category:Calvin Rankin (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Angela (Transian) (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Agatha Harkness (Skrull) (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1992)/Appearances